The Ace of Zero
by Kamen Rider Crimson
Summary: Ryu Musashi is just your average teenage guy, being a fan of the Kamen Rider Blade series, Ryu never imagined that on his way home from a Kamen Rider convention, he would suddenly find himself summoned to a magical new world, with the chance at a new life before him, watch as Ryu rises to become, The Ace of Zero.


Well then, I was formally known as Crimson Musashi, but I have now become Kamen Rider Crimson to show my love and interest in the Kamen Rider series, which is why my first fic under my new name shall be a Kamen Rider crossover with Familiar of Zero. A special shout out has to go to three people who are the very reason that I have undertaken this task, the first two are Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin, if it were not for the two of you, I never would have discovered the Kamen Rider series and become the fan that I am today. The third person is a dear friend and author who is my partner as I am his Hawkeyeriku, so thank you all and I hope my fic will at the very least entertain you.

Now without further ado, here is the prologue to my story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, Ryu Musashi.

* * *

Chapter 00: Prologue.

It had been raining the day before, so the ground was still wet that Saturday, but the clouds had cleared and the sun was now shinning as I was in my apartment getting ready for the Kamen Rider convention that afternoon.

Having gone through my usual morning ritual of showering, shaving if needed, cleaning my teeth and what one can expect a young man of sixteen to do. I was putting on my usual outfit a plain white t-shirt, denim jeans, my favourite blue and white trainers, my black jacket with a built in hood and finally a pair of black fingerless gloves, the last thing left to me by my late parents.

As I pull the gloves on, I look at the symbols on the back of them, both have the image of a stag beetle with the Spade suit symbol on both, the beetle on the right having a red spade symbol, while the beetle on the left having a golden version of the spade symbol.

To any Kamen Rider fan, anyone would be able to tell that these are the images of the Change Beetle and the Evolution Caucasus Rouze Cards from Kamen Rider Blade. Being my favourite series I had begged my parents to get my gloves made this way, little did I know at the time that it would be the last thing my parents would ever do for me.

As a tear rolls down my cheek I smile sadly as I think about my parents, putting those depressing thoughts to one side, I focus on the convention and smile as I think my parents would want me to be happy and enjoy it, with those thoughts in mind I leave my bedroom.

Having everything on me that I will need, my wallet, keys and my ticket to the convention, I make my way into my living room/kitchen and look over at the two silver cases sitting on the kitchen table. Smiling I walk over to them.

Opening the first case, I smile in joy as I look down at my personal Kamen Rider Blade collection, consisting of three of the four main Buckle's otherwise known as the Rider Systems from the Blade series, the three in question being the Blay Buckle used by the series main rider Kamen Rider Blade, the Garren Buckle used by the second rider of the blade series Kamen Rider Garren and lastly the Leangle Buckle used by the third rider of the blade series Kamen Rider Leangle, as well as the unique Rouse Absorber.

Closing the case tightly, I then proceed to open the second case that contains the other half of my Blade collection, this case holding the three Rouser weapons used by the three riders from the Blade series whose buckles I have. Also organized into the different suits they belong too, are the Rouze cards that are used by the riders of the blade series to grant them their incredible power, like a normal deck of playing cards I organized the cards into the different suits they belong too, the Spade suit, the Diamond suit, the Club suit and finally the Heart suit.

Happy that my collection is safe and secure, I strap one of the cases to my back with a make-shift strap that keeps it firmly to my back, lifting up the other case and holding it tightly in my right hand, I then proceed to leave my apartment and lock the door, never knowing that I would never see it again.

As I walk down the street that leads to the train station that will take me to the convention, I think to myself, _Ok, I have been looking forward to this convention so I will definitely be having fun, but I haven't forgotten that my collection is not yet complete, so one way or another I will get that final card to complete my collection._

With those thoughts in mind, I arrive at the train station and shortly after I find myself on a train that is taking me to the Kamen Rider convention I have been looking forward to for a year or two. Arriving just under half an hour, I soon make my way from the train station to the convention location with only one thought in mind, having a great time.

As the day progressed I took in the sights and sounds of a convention were anyone and everyone enjoys or loves anything and everything that has something to do with the long time running Kamen Rider series. Some time during mid afternoon I was extremely pleased when I purchased the final piece of my Kamen Rider Blade collection the fabled Joker Rouze card, with this card I could now say that my collection was in my opinion complete.

With that thought in mind, I decided that it was time that I should leave, knowing that if I stayed at the convention until it was over, then it would be so much later until I would be able to get back home to my apartment, with that thought I left the convention having enjoyed it regardless of having to leave it early.

As I proceed back to the train station to catch the next train back home, for one reason or another I felt as if there was some kind of pull, as if someone or something was reaching out and calling to me, for that reason I walked past the train station with the intent of discovering what this strange feeling was that for one reason or another was telling me to go in a different direction than the one I used before.

Having walked in any random direction I soon found what I believed to be the source of the strange sensations I had been feeling. At first glance you would nearly mistake it for a miniature black hole, the only difference being that it was a light shade of green instead of black. As I looked around at the people walking past me, it seemed as if I was the only one that could see this strange green hole.

As I slowly approached it, my thoughts were telling me that I should just turn round and forget about ever seeing the strange sight, but for one reason or another my body seemed to not listen to what my head was telling it and I found myself moving ever closer to the strange sight.

When I was inches from it, suddenly I felt an almighty pull and before I knew what was happening, myself and the two cases were engulfed by the strange green light and I suddenly felt as if I was falling in a endless pit.

As I continued to fall as if falling to my own doom, I remained strangely calm entranced by the display of many different lights and colors all around me, suddenly I felt a searing pain in my right hand and with out realizing what was happening I let go of the first case, suddenly the case was engulfed in a strange light and without warning the case opened and as I looked at the buckles and the Royal Rouze cards, a strange energy was all around them as well as the Joker card that I had placed in the case earlier that day.

Suddenly without warning, it felt as if a miniature explosion had gone of in front of me from the case, after that the blackness of unconsciousness took me. I slowly started to come too and found that I was lying face first on the ground, but the strange thing was what I expected to be the cold sensations of a footpath or a road, felt more like soft grass indicating that I was in a field of some description.

As I rolled myself round and got into a sitting position, I took note of my two cases lying only a few inches to my right with not a mark on either. As I took in my surroundings, I soon found that there were many eyes on me and as I took in that information, I slowly raised my head and found that there was someone standing over me and looking down at me.

I soon realized that the person that was looking down at me was a young girl with pink hair the likes of which I had never seen before, with matching pink eyes, wearing a uniform that consisted of a white shirt and black skirt accompanied by black shoes and tights. She was covered in an equally black mantle held in place by a circular golden piece with a pentagram engraved on it. As I gazed into the eyes of the pink haired girl, I soon took note that she was looking at me with a mixture of pure surprise and utter anger.

With nothing to lose and everything to gain, I slowly smiled at her and said in a gentle voice, "Pardon me miss, but could you possibly tell me where exactly I am, please?" As I let the question hang in the air, I noticed to my dismay that the girls surprise soon gave way to even more anger showing in her eyes.

With the look that the unknown pink haired girl was giving me, I thought to myself, _Well Ryu, this day has certainly taken a turn for the interesting. _


End file.
